


your tender touch (funny how things have changed)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [65]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: John has some doubts about how he looks in comparison to the rest of the band. Thankfully Freddie is there to help
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: Queen Prompts [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265597
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	your tender touch (funny how things have changed)

**Author's Note:**

> Old Prompt fill.

If John is honest with himself, and that’s one of the only things that he has going for him, he is not sure how he has stayed in Queen this long. He is not talking about being less skilled than the others, a very drunk Brian May nearly beat him upside the head with Red Special for saying he was terrible and that was enough to get John to believe that.

No. It’s not about skill, but rather looks. He doesn’t understand why he still gets invited to do promotional photos. John feels like he is long and gangly standing next to Brian whose thin frame adds a sort of elegance to his movements. He can’t flash a smile that warms the entire room and makes every woman (and some men) swoon like Roger. There’s no competition between his standard but angular features and Fred’s beauty.

They can sell just as many posters without him as they would with him.

He huffs and tugs the comb a little violently though his hair. There’s all of that, and the fact that he wants to cut his hair. Then he’ll really stand out. John is tired of dealing with tangles. Roger and Freddie have spoken about cutting their hair, but probably going with something rock and roll style. It’d be hard for him to pull something like that off.

Brian, if he has his say in it, is never going to cut his hair and acts like it’s the most scandalous thing in the world.

John lets out another long sigh and runs the comb through his now tangle free hair. He sees the door open. Freddie is trying to sneak up on him, and John pretends to not have noticed him. A minute later Freddie has his arms wrapped tightly around John’s chest and is placing kisses along the back of his neck.

“Now what are you thinking about so seriously?”

“Whether or not I can steal my jumper back from Roger,” he replies mildly.

“The orange one?”

“Yes.”

“He can keep it.”

John frowns, “I like that jumper.”

“And orange washes out whatever color you have.”

That does make him wince. It’s too on the nose considering what he has spent the last thirty minutes dissecting his looks. Freddie, naturally, doesn’t miss it.

“John,” Freddie warns.

He rolls his eyes. It feels like they’ve had this conversation since 1973. Unless his looks drastically change or his bandmates do, he has probably always going to have those thoughts.

“We’ve talked about this,” Freddie says softly.

“I know,” John concedes, “but I don’t know, everything makes me look like a sad string bean.”

Freddie flicks his ear, “I don’t like when you say things like that. To me, you’re perfect.”

It makes him blush. Freddie always makes him feel like the only thing in the universe, and some days that loneliness makes him sad. Today though, it brightens his smiles. Freddie’s own grin widens, and his hands move his hair.

“At least you’ve worked out all the knots this time.”

John learned from the last time they had sex and Freddie’s hand caught tangles and tugged to harshly. They couldn’t finish because they wouldn’t stop laughing. He hums as Freddie starts to loosely braid his hair.

“I want to get it cut.”

“How short?”

Freddie untangles the brain and then holds his hand out to simulate length. John shakes his head and pulls it all the way back and folds the ponytail.

“That short?” Freddie seems surprised.

“I don’t know, I feel like I need to make a change.”

“If it’ll make you happy, love.”

“You already do that,” John turns his head and sneaks a kiss on Fred’s wrist.

He smiles brighter at the slight flush on Freddie’s face. Freddie nudges him with his hip.

“But I think I’ll feel better with a different look.”

“It’s true, the only mop we need in the band is Brian’s.”

John laughs, and Freddie swoops down to cut his laughter off with a kiss. Maybe someday he’ll feel like he is just as good looking as the others, but until then he’ll try and listen to Freddie’s reassurances.

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
